Stand By Me
by UnknownAlias2001
Summary: Takes place in the 1st season - Shelby makes a plea to Scott once he knows about her past.


This story is sort of a missing scene. It takes place after Shelby finds out she's going to have to go home in One of Those Days. It's what I think might have happened that night after everyone was asleep.   
Disclaimers: I don't own em or the song Stand by me - which sort of inspired this piece.   
Also this will be posted at my website along with my other Higher Ground Stories at   
  
www.angelfire.com/tv2/notanoriginal/Main.html  
  
Stand By Me  
  
Shelby walked towards the dock. She glanced at her watch knowing she was late in meeting Scott. She stopped when she entered the clearing that allowed her to have a perfect outline of her boyfriend in the moonlight. She watched him pace for a moment, knowing that he was waiting on her, but she wanted to enjoy this moment. She would be going home tomorrow. Peter had told her only moments before when he'd come through to check on lights out. Jess was sick and her mom needed her. Composing herself and gathering her strenght she headed to see him wanting to make her last night with him special.   
"Hey." Scott stood greeting her with a sexy smile and immediatly taking her hands in his and slowly pulling her into his arms.  
She had thought she could push it away. She had thought she could spend this one night with him, with no worries, but when he held her close. When his arms wrapped around her, she could not hold the tears in.  
"Shelny?" He questioned pushing her back to arms length.   
"I'm leaving." She whispered.   
"What?" Asked shocked by her admission.  
Her tears fell harder. "I don't want to. God I don't want to. But Jess is sick and my mom needs me to help her."  
"You'll come back?" He asked hopefully.  
"I don't know." She said shaking her head.   
"What if you tell Peter about what happened?" Scott asked softly. "What if you tell him about what Walt did and how she just looked the other way, then you could stay?"  
"He'll just have to tell CPS and they won't do anything. Not after what I did on the streets. They'll never beleive me."  
Scott pulled her to him. "It's ok Shell." He said holding her close. "I beleive you." He said his voice thick with emotion. It's admission only made her cry harder for the fact that she was leaving him and he held her until there were no tears left.   
"Thank you." Shelby whispered softly.  
"No problem." Scott said still holding her.   
  
The next afternoon Shelby sat with Scott on the front steps of the Admit building waiting on her mom to show. When she heard the car, Shelby turned to Scott, "I'm scared." She said barely above a whisper.  
"I know." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "But I'm here for you. All you have to do is call." He brushed the hair away from her face. "When you began to get scared, close your eyes and think of me. Think of the love that we share and know that no one can break it. I love you no matter what."   
Shelby swallowed hard and hugged him tightly, holding on for a moment and wishing that it would never end. "I love you too."   
With that Shelby stood and turned to her mother who had exited the car and was talking with Peter.   
  
  
Shelby gasped as she woke up, her heart racing. She looked around and realized that she was still in the girl's dorm at Horizon. Tomorrow she would still be leaving when her mother came for her.   
She climbed from her bed and put on her coat and then left the dorm. She walked across the path and up the stairs to the boys dorm. Then stopping outside of the window that was right above Scott's bed.   
She paused for a moment imagining his peaceful sleep. He did not know that tomorrow would change everything.   
Placing her hand on the frost covered window, she felt almost as if this were her lifeline.   
In an emotional whisper she pleaded, "Forgive me Scott and stand by me." Turning and gaining a full view of both dorms, she imagined all the cliffhangers and how much they had come to mean to her and helped her so much. "Please, stand by me."   
  
When the night   
Has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
  
No I won't   
Be afraid  
Oh I won't be afriad  
Just as long  
As you stand  
Stand by me  
  
If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry,  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand   
Stand by me 


End file.
